1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a novel group of compositions. It more particularly relates to a synergistic grease composition comprising oil, hydroxy-containing soap thickener and borated amine, and optionally containing phosphorus and sulfur moieties.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Greases thickened with metal hydroxystearates, specifically lithium hydroxystearates, are well known, as is the use of "additive packages". These packages are known to contain phosphorous and sulfur compounds as well as other additives that impart antioxidant, detergent, dispersant, etc. properties to such greases.
Form U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,113 it is also known that borated amines, such as borated hydrocarbyl mono-and diamines, are useful as friction reducers in lubricants, especially in lubricating oils. However, no prior art is known that teaches or suggests the unexpected results obtained by combining the known additive packages mentioned herein with the particular thickener and the borated amines of the invention.